Campion
Campion is a rabbit who was a warrior for Efrafa before serving as a spy for Watership Down and finally living at Watership Down and becomes Blackberry's mate. Appearance He is brown furred with a brown underlined, after the battle in the caverns his left face is scarred and his permantly closed. Personality Campion is probably the most conflicted character. On one hand he has a strong sense of loyalty to General Woundwort. On the other he knows that Woundwort is a brutal tyrant. Campion is grateful to Hazel for helping him to recover from a hawk attack and becomes a double agent for Watership Down. However, he is very lonely and although he knows that he is doing the right thing, he still feels guilty for betraying Woundwort who both trusts and respects him. Campion's guilt results in self-loathing, and perhaps even suicidal tendencies as he throws himself under a boulder to protect Woundwort, the very rabbit he is trying to dethrone. Even whilst acting as a spy for the Watership Down rabbits, Campion still maintains an astonishing amount of loyalty to Woundwort and saves him from the shining wire, before being arrested by Vervain immediately afterwards, and very nearly gets himself killed in order to protect him from a falling boulder. Campion's remarkable sense of loyalty is also shown by the fact that, although he hates Vervain for being a coward and a bully, he still prevents General Woundwort from executing him for cowardice by lying to his chief and telling him that he had sent Vervain on ahead. Ironically, Campion is a very good liar despite also being a very loyal and honourable character. Hawkbit states that he is also too crafty to get caught by Woundwort. Campion is very brave and willing to risk the wrath of Woundwort in order to act as a double agent for the Watership Down rabbits. His courage is also shown by his willingness to sacrifice his life for Woundwort, despite the fact that he has been working for Watership Down. In addition to his immense courage and loyalty, Campion is, with the possible exception of Moss, by far the most compassionate of the Efrafan Owsla and constantly tries to make Efrafa a better place. Essentially Campion is the polar opposite of Vervain, despite being a fellow Efrafan officer. Campion has a soft spot for Primrose having often stood up for her in Efrafa. However, if he did have any romantic feelings for her, they are quickly thrown aside when he meets and falls in love with Blackberry and at the end of the series they settle down on Watership Down together. Campion's noble heart even allows him to gain the respect of the Black Rabbit of Inlé, who tells him he has an important part to play in the destruction of Woundwort. Powers, Skills and Abilities He has shown to be a good fighter and is very crafty. Voice Actor Rob Rackstraw. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Boyfriends Category:Mates Category:Husbands Category:Double Agents Category:Spies Category:Former Spies Category:Rabbits Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes